


Взрыв

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Дейдара любит взрывы.





	Взрыв

– Это похоже на взрыв, – выдохнул Дейдара, когда дыхание отчасти восстановилось, а слова вернулись в голову.  
Тяжелое тело Тоби, вдавившее его в землю, задрожало от сдерживаемого смеха, и эти колебания – изнутри и снаружи – зародили предощущения нового взрыва. Называть Тоби новым именем Дейдара так и не привык. И не собирался привыкать.  
– Кто о чем, а вы как всегда, семпай, – сквозь смех выдохнул тот куда-то Дейдаре в плечо. Сейчас напарник казался совсем вымотанным, и это вызвало… нечто неописуемое.  
Дейдара выгнулся, перекатывая их обоих, и возмущенно уставился в такое непривычное лицо, на котором даже шрамы смотрелись как экзотическое украшение.  
– Да, я люблю взрывы, – прижимаясь как можно крепче, заявил он. – Ты и сейчас будешь возмущаться, что я взрываюсь по любому поводу?


End file.
